Wygnańcy
'Wygnańcy - '''Pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu: ''Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako. Fabuła Nixie i Sirena ścigają się. Gdy wypływają na powierzchnię wody, drażnią się ze sobą dla zabawy o to która jest szybsza. Zaraz potem przypływa Aquata - siostra Sireny. Syrena nie jest zachwycona zachowaniem siostry i jej przyjaciółki, które powinny już dawno objąć swoją wartę, a Sirena odpowiada, że właśnie są w drodze. Brunetka nie jest zachwycona perspektywą pilnowania wyspy i pyta, kiedy i one będą mogły brać udział w świętowaniu w trakcie pełni. Aquata za powód bierze fakt, iż dziewczyny nie ukończyły szkolenia i nie otrzymały pierścieni. Syreny odpływają. Na miejscu czeka na nie Lyla i oświadcza przyjaciółkom, że ona płynie patrolować drugi brzeg, a one biorą resztę. Na wyspę przypływają dwaj chłopcy: Zac i Cam, by przenocować na Mako z okazji końca wakacji. Blondyn rzuca wyzwanie Zac'owi, że on jako pierwszy złowi rybę. Chłopak się zgadza. W międzyczasie chłopakom przyglądają się Sirena i Nixie. Brunetka chce pomóc im złowić rybę, lecz Sirena się nie zgadza, jednak w końcu się zgadza. Nixie ciągnie za żyłkę Zaca. Chłopak myśli, że wygra zakład, lecz, gdy wyciąga wędkę, nic na niej nie ma. Sirena pomaga Cam'owi złowić rybę. Za syrenami pojawia się Lyla. Dziewczyna jest zła na przyjaciółki i na fakt, że pozwolili złowić chłopakom rybę. Nixie jest przekonana, że chłopaki sobie odpłyną, lecz Cam i Zac cumują łódź, wychodzą na brzeg i idą w głąb dżungli rozbić namiot. Cam kazał Zac'owi rozbić namiot, bo przegrał zakład. Chłopak nie spierając się zabrał się do pracy. Syrenki dyskutują w jeziorku o ewentualnych zagrożeniach wywołanych obecnością ludzi na wyspie w trakcie pełni i święta syren. Cam i Zac jedzą rybę złowioną przez blondyna i rozmawiają o Evie. Po zakończonej konwersacji Cam idzie spać, a brunet idzie za potrzebą. W jeziorku syreny przygotowują się do nadejścia księżyca nad wulkan. Gdy to nadchodzi, zamykają oczy i poddają się światłu pełni. Zac będąc koło skał zauważa światło wydobywające się z pomiędzy skał. Idąc w stronę światła, zauważył wejście do jaskini. Gdy znalazł się w środku, zobaczył znak Trytonów. Kiedy go dotknął, ziemia pod nim usunęła mu się spod stóp i wpadł do Księżycowego jeziorka, gdzie znajdowały się trzy młode syreny. Zaskoczone obecnością chłopaka próbowały ocalić nieprzytomnego chłopaka przed utonięciem. Następnego dnia Cam budzi się i zauważa nieobecność przyjaciela, więc idzie go poszukać. Zac budzi się na plaży nie pamiętając poprzedniej nocy. W jeziorku syrenki zastanawiają się jak Zac dostał się do jaskini i nad konsekwencjami niedopilnowania, by nikt nie zbliżał się do ich domu. Cam zrobił Zac'owi herbaty i pyta o wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. Chłopak opowiada o jaskini i świetle wydobywającym się ze skał. Blondyn mówi o pełni, która była zeszłej nocy, lecz jego przyjaciel zaprzecza, iż widział światło księżyca. Cam nie wierzy brunetowi, więc ten postanawia zabrać go w to miejsce. Przy skałach gdzie Zac wszedł do jaskini nic nie było, więc Cam uznał, że chłopakowi tylko się to przyśniło. Sirena mówi przyjaciółkom, że muszą powiedzieć ławicy o chłopaku, który wpadł do jeziorka. Lyla twierdzi, że to szaleństwo i że jest jakiś inny sposób. Ostatnie słowa usłyszała Aquata i pyta się co syreny robiły tej nocy. Zac pakuje namiot i rzeczy do plecaków. Cam nie jest zachwycony wyborem przyjaciela i mówi, że mieli tu zostać dwie noce. Chłopak stwierdza, iż nie chce siedzieć na tej wyspie ani chwili dłużej. Syreny opowiedziały wszystko i proszą, by Aquata nie mówiła nic ławicy, lecz ta mówi, że nie ma wyboru. Nixie chce sprawdzić czy Zac'owi nic nie jest. Chłopcy płyną łodzią. Cam zatrzymuje się przy pomoście, na który wychodzi Zac, wyjmuje swoje rzeczy i wychodzi. Cam odpływa, a chłopak idzie do domu. Syreny śledzą Zac'a i są świadkami nieświadomego użycia mocy przez chłopaka. Zac chciał umyć kołowrotek od wędki pod kranem i użył niechcący Telekinezy. Syreny, jak i chłopak byli w szoku. Zac poszedł do Ocean Cafe, gdzie Cam i Evie jedli śniadanie. Chłopak przywitał się ze swoją dziewczyną i poprosił Cam'a, by poszedł z nim na chwilę. Gdy byli sami, brunet chciał pokazać przyjacielowi nowe umiejętności, lecz syreny mu to uniemożliwiły. Cam odszedł nieco rozdrażniony tym, że Zac przerwał mu posiłek. Chłopak nie rozumiał dlaczego mu nie wyszło i znów próbował użyć mocy. Tym razem woda wystrzeliła z węża oszałamiając chłopaka, który wpadł do wody. Po chwili Zac miał ogon. Syreny były w szoku. Brunet popłynął pod swój dom i wszedł na pomost. Sięgnął po ręcznik i gorączkowo wycierał ogon. Po minucie ogon zniknął. Przyjaciółki wpływają do jeziorka. Na miejscu czeka na nie Aquata i oświadcza, że ławica odpływa od Mako. Syreny pytają się co dalej na co blondynka odpowiada, że cała trójka została wygnana. Syrena wręcza księżycowy pierścień siostrze i odpływa. Cam przychodzi do Zac'a. Zastaje go w wodzie, pływającego z ogonem, i ten pokazuje blondynowi swoje moce. Na Mako syreny płacząc zastanawiają się co dalej zrobić. Nixie mówi, że naprawią błąd, który popełniły. en:Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 1: Episode 01: Outcasts Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako